


The First Night

by destielkills



Series: A Whole New Chapter [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make her stop that incessant noise I can’t hear myself think!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

The first night with Anastasia home was the hardest. They discovered right away that they were extremely under-prepared and had to go shopping for things to baby-proof the house; rubber corners for the counters, locks for the cabinet doors and drawers, and outlet covers.

Then John discovered he had no idea how to feed a two-year-old when the vegetables ended up on the floor, the pasta sauce in her hair, and the milk all over her dress (though how it had gotten out of the “spill proof” sippy cup was beyond John.)

But none of that was as disastrous as the first time she cried. It started when John got water in her eye during bath time.

“Make her stop that incessant noise I can’t hear myself think!” Sherlock shouted from where he was curled in his armchair.

“She’s your daughter too, Sherlock. You’ll have to get used to it.” John responded from where he was toweling Anastasia dry and trying to soothe her. The crying didn't stop until a long while later when she had cried herself to sleep. If you asked Sherlock about the incident he would deny having stabbed a couch cushion out of frustration, but if you flipped the middle cushion over you would see the small line of stitches holding the rip from the knife together.

Things did get better from there, surprisingly fast. A week later Sherlock was significantly more comfortable around Anastasia and didn't get quite so angry when Anastasia cried. He was even comfortable enough to bathe Anastasia while John made dinner. Sherlock had yet to be completely alone with her in the apartment, but John was just thankful to have seen the amount of improvement they’d had so far.


End file.
